Chairs
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Wanna know what happenes when you take Muraki and Tsuzuki, whack them with 2x4s and tie them up in the same room on two different chairs? Read on and find out! Warning, contains MuXTsu lime hints!


/Before anything, I would like to thank my good friend Hikari for  
helping me with the original idea for this hypothesis of ours. -CF/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAIRS  
  
It all started with a scheme and a plan  
Coming from two deranged YnM fans  
Deciding to put a hypothesis to test  
So wondering minds could be then put to rest.  
  
First there was Cicero, mastermind just because  
It was hers whose evil plan tested it was.  
Then there was Hikari whose own plan had no such inkling  
Exept for a soon to come Yaoi fanlisting  
  
(So here's the hypothesis)  
If we knock out a seme like my partner Muraki  
And KO an uke...let's say Tsuzuki  
And tie them up with ropes to separate chairs  
Would they resort to name-calling or a nasty death stare?  
  
So first they proceeded to their first prey  
Bribing Muraki with omelettes to stay  
So up came Hikari with a big wooden plank  
"Ja nai Muraki" Cicero sang as his vision went black.  
  
Then for Tsuzuki, the uke for life.  
Getting him knocked out was no big strife.  
About Muraki's plans was what he needed to know more  
But the last thing he saw was a big two-by-four  
  
When Tsuzuki woke up he was tied to a chair  
And across the room Muraki also sat there.  
Also tied, also bound (fic writer gets kinky)  
"Muraki!" Tsu cried, "This plan is damn stinky!"  
  
Pardon. The Rhyming is starting to stink.  
Mu and Tsu look at me with innocent blinks.  
"So back to the fic!" Hikari sweatdropped  
"Which one of these two men would lose their tops?"  
  
"This isn't my plan." said Muraki, seeing Tsu's defensive stance  
"But this is an opportunity...now is my chance..."  
"Hey Kaz!" CF warned. "This is PG-13!"  
"I don't wanna see anything too kinky or green!"  
  
"We're all alone in this room and we're both tied."  
Muraki smiled evilly as Tsuzuki then whined  
"Hentai! Stay away, far away from me!"  
But Muraki pushed his chair closer to poor Tsuzuki.  
  
As perverted Muraki inched ever closer  
Tsuzuki's insides felt like a big roller coaster  
H gulped, he panicked, he sweated cold sweat  
When with his green-minded arch rival eye contact then met.  
  
With a swing of his chair and a feathery crash  
Muraki was out of his chair in a flash.  
"C! You're so biased!" Tsuzuki screamed.  
Cicero knew there would be something obscene...  
  
"So then, my darling, where do we start?"  
Asked the master of malpracticed medicine art.  
Muraki out of nowhere pulled out a knife  
As Tsuzuki wondered how to save his own life.  
  
"Perhaps I could start to run this knife down your skin..."  
Muraki began with a perverted grin.  
"Then I'd lick off your blood as is your luck  
Then I'd take my time to drive in my-" "STOP!"  
  
*HAH! Thought I'd say it?!*  
  
"You idiot! You aho! I said PG-13!  
Now you've made my poem way too obscene!"  
Cicero slapped Muraki from left to right  
And she got so mad, she punched out his lights.  
  
"Golly...guess I don't know my own strength."  
Cicero grinned. *Wow, this poem has length!*  
Everyone weatdrops at that attempt of a rhyme.  
Well, this may get better over some time.  
  
"Hikari! Cicero! Get me outta here!"  
Tsuzuki screamed, his face full of fear.  
"You're still the victim..." Hikari then said  
With a cute playful pat on Tsuzuki's head.  
  
"Wow...I really think you knocked him out dead."  
Tsuzuki then noticed and nervously said.  
"Cicero you idiot...you messed up my suit..."  
As Muraki got up, Tsu started to scoot.  
  
The doctor clamped his hand over Tsuzuki's mouth  
Preventing the Shinigami's protesting shout.  
"Don't worry, Tsuzuki...it gets better than this."  
"Soon I'll have you screaming in bliss."  
  
"Kaz, you're a perv." Cicero sweatdropped  
As around the room Tsuzuki then hopped.  
"Thank you for stating now leave us alone."  
Muraki then glowered in a strange vocal tone.  
  
"We'll leave you two to it." Hikari then sang.  
And as they left the room, they heard a clang  
Of the chair parrying knife from the other room.  
Cicero smiled -that's the sign of doom.  
  
As the two left the builiding, a scream was then heard.  
Hikari looked up "I think that's the third"  
Cicero smiled. "It woun't be the last.  
Now c'mon, I haven't had my breakfast!"  
  
As the two went off to get some food,  
Tsuzuki's screams rang through the neighborhood.  
Cicero wondered when it would be done.  
"We're talking Muraki...he must be having fun..."  
  
-OWARI-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Lesson learned: When you tie up a perverted psycho doctor  
to a chair and have his uke in the same room, be prepared  
for screams.*  
  
This has been a sugar induced poem by:   
Cicero Kahran  
Rokuryu 2003 (c)  
  
Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and everything associated with it  
doesn't belong to me. Neither does Hikari. She  
belongs to herself. 


End file.
